realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dhakal'an
The Clever Trickster: The most popular deity in goblin society, Dhakal'an (whose name, roughly translated, means 'free lunch') is a deity of good fortune, opportunity, and , where necessary, deception. He is depicted as a laughing goblin youth, raising a goblet in a toast with his right hand while holding a coin (representing fortune of both types) in the other. Dhakal'an represents the sophisticated goblin's ideal of a good life lived with minimal work and effort, and minimal conflict. His victories over his foes always come through quick wits and a gilded tongue, resorting to the odd blow to the back of the head only when necessary. He slips through life giving the appearance of compliance when necessary, all the while secretly staying a step beyond his oppressors (usually depicted as buffoonish humans, hobgoblins, or other larger races who are attempting to force Dhakal'an to perform hard work on their behalf). Dhakal'an is the drinking buddy of Tukuul'daar, and together with Madruu the threesome represent the pillars of goblin society in urban Khorvaire. Dhakal'an is the ideal of an easy life and good living, toasted at every celebration and heralded as a bringer of victory and good fortune. Tukuul'daar is his more even-keeled companion, more willing to do an honest days labor, but never unwilling to take the shortcuts that the more clever Dhakal'an offers, nor ever passing up an opportunity to knock off work early for an evening at the pub. Dhakal'an may steal Tukuul'daar's lunch from time to time, but the latter knows that when the big score comes, Dhakal'an will share all with his friends and family. Dhakal'an in this way represents the looser goblin notion of personal property, which manifests itself negatively as a propensity for theft and positively as an inclination towards sharing and generosity in times of plenty. Dhakal'an's clerics always have at least one level of Rogue, and usually a level or two of adept as well. Adventuers and higher-level goblin NPC's in the community are quite likely to be at least supporters of Dhakal'an: the rogue class and the Arcane Trickster prestige class are popular among his followers. Followers of Dhakal'an often contribute a portion of any ill-gotten gains to his shrines and temples, where it is distributed to the neediest in the community. Dhakal'an also strictly enjoins his followers against making victims of their neighbors and clansmen; as a result, faithful goblin rogues generally refuse to go after targets in goblinoid neighborhoods. Small organized crime groups with ties to Dhakal'an's church run protection rackets in their neighborhoods, primarily because of the lack of watch protection. They are loosely associated with the Boromar clan, paying tribute each month while maintaining some autonomy. They are deeply troubled by the expansion of the Droaamite-led Daask into traditional goblin areas like Malleon's Gate, but lack the strength to mount much of a direct challange. The Boromars offer limited backing, being more concerned with more lucrative rackets in the city that are also under threat. Category:Lesser deities Category:Goblin pantheon